Dreams of Gold and Ribbons
by Tuttle
Summary: With the approaching prom Degrassi and the prom committee are faced with more than a few problems. PART 3 ADDED. Please R&R.
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is my first Degrassi fic. Please leave feedback. Feedback si good. Feedback is my friend:)

* * *

Chapter One

Marco stood in front of his locker, staring pointlessly at the calendar which was plastered to the door. He said defeated as he slammed it shut, jumping almost immediately, seeing Paige standing there, a seemingly phony smirk plastered on her face. "God... Paige." Marco said gathering his bookbag. "Are you trying to kill me?

Paige raised her eyebrows, rolling her eyes. "Dylan would murder me." she said. "Actually, I was just wondering when was the last time I told you how super cool you are."

Marco laughed. "You can drop it," he said. "This is too desperate even for you Paige. What do you want and when do I have to do it by?"

"Well Mr. President" she said. "I know that you haven't forgotten about Prom Week. It is only supposed to be the greatest most spectacular week in all of Degrassi history."

"Yeah..." Marco said, beginning to head towards class. "Shouldn't you be talking to your 'Spirit Squad' for that one? Paige?.."

"You know that budget we had?"

Marco stopped, turning around to face her. "Had?" Paige had that look on her face again. The look that said 'I didn't do it. Well maybe I did, but it sure was worth it.' "Paige, the money we had?"

"Well... after balloons and favors and music etc, we don't have enough for the hall. So... we have to find another place to have the prom."

Marco laughed. "You're kidding, right?" Paige wore the innocent smirk again. Marco sighed. "OK... um... I guess we have to have a student government meeting. I can bounce it off of Liberty. If anyone can come up with an idea, it's her."

"Great" Paige beamed. "Well that's settled." It was as if what Paige had asked Marco to do was something minor. Her attitude went directly back to cheery. "So have you asked him yet?"

"Who what?" Marco said, beginning to walk again.

"Dylan silly" Paige said, stopping in front of the reflective casing of the fire extinguisher to primp her hair. "You are going to ask him, right?"

"To the prom?" Marco said. "Has that even ever been done before?"

"There's a first time for everything." Paige sang. "Besides," She walked with him now. "you have to."

"Oh I have to" Marco laughed.

"This is serious, Marco" Paige said. "You're not going alone when you have a perfectly good boyfriend who would love to go with you."

"So has Spinner already asked you?"

"He doesn't have to" Paige said. "We're going together. It's understood. Now don't change the subject."

"Mr. del Rossi. Ms Michalchuk," Mr. Simpson stuck his head out of the computer lab. "Don't you have classes to get to? There's a seat with your name on it in here, Paige."

"Sure thing Mr. Simpson." Paige flipped her hair. She looked at Marco. "this isn't over del Rossi." she smiled

"Paige..."

"I'm coming" Paige said seemingly annoyed. She walked towards the classroom, turning back to Marco. "I'll talk to you later"


	2. Chapter Two

He could just hear it now. 'I have the most wonderful idea.' It was either that or, 'How can I operate under such strenuous conditions?' Marco could just hear Liberty's predictable response ringing in his head way before he even talked to her. He figured that there would be safety in numbers, so he chose lunch. The crowded cafeteria, he thought, was sure to keep Liberty from going completely wacky. 

Marco made his way over to the table where Liberty sat with JT. She looked up at him and Marco put on an innocent childish smile. "Did you do something?" Liberty asked. "I can not bring myself to cover for a criminal act or anything that might be damaging to the reputation of Degrassi..."

"Good" Marco said. "Because what you would be doing is saving Degrassi and the 'good name of the institution'." Marco paused. "We ran out of money in the prom fund."

Marco braced himself for the proverbial melt down. "How can we have no money?" she said. "Do you have any idea how much the treasury had saved?"

"I didn't vote to put Paige in charge of decorations." Marco said honestly. "Now... we have balloons and streamers galore and no room to fill with them."

Liberty took a deep breath. "OK" she said "OK, there is a very... simple solution to all of this."

Marco raised his eyebrows, shrugging. "Which is..."

"We have the prom here. At Degrassi."

"I don't know if that's gonna go over to well."

"Why not." Liberty said. "We can have the prom committee decorate the gymnasium perfectly. It can be exquisite. Paige purchased the decorations. Ticket will be less expensive. I think it's brilliant. Brilliant, Marco."

"Brilliant," Marco gave her an unsure smile. He sighed. "Brilliant."

>>>>>>

Paige finished primping her hair at her locker mirror, dabbing her eyeshadow lightly to create the perfect amount of fade, finishing everything off with a tiny contented squeak and a kiss towards the mirror before she shut her locker. She saw Spinner coming down the hall.

"Just the person I was hoping to see." Paige smiled. "What are you wearing?"

Spinner stopped, flustered, looking down at his attire. "Black shirt... jeans.... plaid boxers...."

"Not now" Paige said. "To the prom. I want to make sure my dress doesn't clash with your vest."

Spinner laughed. "The prom?" he said "You mean you actually want to go to that crazy thing."

"It's something I've been waiting years for, honeybee." Paige remained calm. "Why wouldn't I want to go?"

"You never said anything." Spinner began walking once again, heading towards the cafeteria. "How was I supposed to know that you wanted to go."

"You're supposed to know these things," Paige was beginning to lose it just slightly. She paused. "That's OK. It's not too late. You can get a nice suit. We can buy tickets...."

"Paige" Spinner said. "I'm not going."

"What? What do you mean you're not going?"

"I mean I'm not going. I'm working that night anyway. Besides, I'm not into those big social things where people all dance around and look like fools."

"Right, Spin," Paige said, disgusted, before starting to walk away from him. "You're just into looking like a fool all the time."


	3. Chapter Three

"What'd he do now?" Dylan asked, taking a break from practice to sit with Paige on the sidelines.

"Who?" Paige said.

"You know who." Dylan said. "The reason you came to practice. Not that you'd need an excuse to come watch a bunch of college guys play soccer."

Paige sighed. "It's the prom," she said "I mean... it's bad enough that they're making the grade 11's come with the 12's and we don't have a place to throw it, but now, I'm not even going."

"Did he ask somebody else?" Dylan asked.

"He didn't ask anyone." Paige sighed, shoulders falling. "Spin's not going and now I'm not going because everybody good is already taken."

"Hey Dylan!" one of his teammates called. "The game's out here."

Dylan held up his hand for them to wait for him. "OK," Dylan said. "I know how much you want to go so um... I'll go with you."

Paige laughed. "You're my brother."

"So I'm your brother. So what? Do you want to go or not?" Paige nodded. "Then I'll go with you. It'll be fun, Paige."

"What about Marco?"

"I don't think he's... really OK with me and him going as a couple."

"You'd be OK with it?" Paige asked.

"Yeah" he said "I'm not about to push Marco into it. He is becoming more secure about everything. Slowly and surely."

"Dylan!" they called again. "Come on!"

"What do you say Paige?" Dylan said, standing.

Paige cocked her head to the side, taking a deep breath. "Sure," she said "Why not."

"And if he changes his mind... Spinner I mean, if he changes his mind then you can go with him. Or if someone else asks you..."

"Got it." Paige said. "At least we'll be coordinated, right?"

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Go home, plan your wardrobe already" he laughed.

>>>>>>

"Are we rehearsing today or what?" Spinner asked walking into the garage.

"Jimmy didn't call you?" Marco said, fiddling with some chords. "He's not coming. Some last minute prom stuff with Hazel." He shook his head when he couldn't settle on the chord.

"Prom" Spinner scoffed. "It's making such a big deal out of nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Marco said. "This is like... the last big thing, besides graduation that is gonna be going on at Degrassi. I would think that you'd want to take advantage of that. You and Paige are out of here at the end of the year. This is it for you guys. You can't tell me that you're not taking her to the prom."

"I'm not taking anyone to the prom." Spinner said. "I don't see what the big deal is anyway."

"It is so a big deal" Marco said. "Prom is like... it's like something that Paige has probably been looking forward to since she first walked into Degrassi."

Spinner grabbed his drumsticks and stood by the door. "Don't you try to change my mind too."

"It's none of my business." Marco said, laying the guitar back in the case. "But... Paige is my friend."

"She's my girlfriend." Spinner said. "I told her I don't want to go to the stupid prom. Just leave it alone already."

"You told Paige that you're not going?" Marco was surprised. "I mean... you just told her?"

"Yeah. So?" Spinner paused. "I don't see you lining up for tickets."

"I have no choice. I'm President. And even if I wasn't, I'd still go."

"Alone."

"You think I could take Dylan?" Marco said. "You think that would go over well? Remember how you reacted when you first found out?" Marco paused. "Besides. Me not going with Dylan is not the same thing as you not taking Paige."

"You're not changing my mind" Spinner said sitting at the drums. "Just start playing."

"You at least need to give her a reason."

"I said drop it, Marco!" Spinner said. There was a long pause before he started playing a beat. "Now just play the chords."


End file.
